You look like my nephew! Really? I'm Al Potter
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: It's been 26 years since Mr Dursley saw hide or hair of any of the Potters. But one snowy day in the winter of 2023 is about to change that. Mr Dursley is just heading off to work, but then he sees a boy with black hair, green eyes and round glasses.


**I had this idea while looking through all the Vernon Dursley Fanfictions. What would Vernon do if he met Albus?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, including anything you recognise as direct passages from the first book.**

Mr and Mrs Dursley, still of number 4 privet drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Even after all these years Mr and Mrs Dursley still had a secret, and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street.

Even so, they didn't worry about it too much. It had been years since they had seen hide of hair of the Potters. In fact the last time they had seen any of the Potters was 26 years ago when their nephew Harry had come to tell them that Lord Moldefoot, or whatever his name was, was gone and they could move back to Privet Drive.

Of course, they had received a letter from Harry a few years after that telling them that he had got married. They weren't invited to the wedding but, let's be honest, they didn't want to go anyway.

It was safe to say that the Dursleys had almost forgotten about the Potters. Although whenever something mysterious or strange happened they always blamed it on the nephew that used to live in the cupboard under the stairs.

Anyway, it was the winter of 2023, clearly the world had not ended in 2012 like expected but Mr and Mrs Dursley hadn't believed that anyway, it would have been both strange and mysterious. Vernon Dursley was now nearing retirement but never the less on a snowy Wednesday at 8 o'clock sharp he left the front door of number 4 Privet Drive and was about to get into his car when something stopped him.

He heard laughter, which alone annoyed him; Mr Dursley just couldn't stand people who laughed in public. It was rude, he thought. Mr Dursley turned his head to look for the culprit when his eyes feel upon a pretty (he supposed) girl with curly red hair who looked about 18, but she wasn't the one laughing. Walking along next to the girl was a boy of about the same age with untidy black hair (he should have it cut, Mr Dursley thought irritably) and when the boy turned his head slightly Mr Dursley saw bright green eyes surrounded by a pair of round glasses.

Needless to say, this boy bore such resemblance to his nephew that Vernon Dursley, who was usually a strong man, fainted.

"Do you think he's alright?" a boy's voice was saying.

"Of course not Al, he just fainted!" a girl's voice was scolding the boy.

"Well what should we do? Do you think he's got any family inside?" the boy, Al, asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll just go and knock on the door." Mr Dursley heard the crunching of feet on the snow, obviously the girl had walked away.

"Sir? Are you ok?" the boy said to him as Mr Dursley opened his eyes and sat up.

It was the boy with the green eyes.

"But! What! YOU!" he spluttered.

"Rose!" Al called. "I think he's concussed."

"I'm not concussed!" Vernon said irritably. "But you?! You look so like...him."

"Are you sure you're not concussed sir? You're not making much sense." Al said to him.

"I'm bloody well sure. You look just like my nephew." Vernon had calmed down.

"Really?" Al said. "Well anyway, I'm Al Potter." Al helped Mr Dursley to his feet and held out his hand for Mr Dursley to shake.

"Potter?" Mr Dursley whispered, as though he was afraid the neighbours might hear him.

"Yup!" Al said happily, still with his hand out.

Mr Dursley fainted again.

"He seems very delicate." Mr Dursley heard Al's voice again.

"Al, what did you do?" Rose was back.

"I didn't do anything! I just told him my name and he fainted. Had something wrong with the name Potter."

"Well everyone does." Rose muttered.

"Hey!" Al said. "Was anyone inside?"

"Yes, some old woman was asleep on the couch. I tried banging on the windows but she wouldn't wake up." Rose said irritably.

"My wife's not old." Mr Dursley got to his feet.

"Sorry sir but she is." The girl, Rose, said.

"Rude." Vernon mumbled.

"So why do you think you fainted?" Rose asked. "I know Al think it's his name but really I wouldn't be surprised if it was his face."

"Rose!" Al said.

"Just kidding Al." She said.

"His...his name." Vernon managed.

"What about it?" Rose asked. But then after a moment of thinking she gasped and turned her head to look at the street sign and then at the number of the Dursleys front door. "Oh." She seemed to have concluded something.

"What?" Al asked her, looking confused.

"Mr Dursley," Rose said. "This is your great nephew Albus Potter."

"WHAT!" both Al and Mr Dursley yelled her.

"Well you are Vernon Dursley right?" Rose asked Mr Dursley.

"Yes."

"And your nephew is Harry Potter." She continued.

"Keep it down!" Mr Dursley said. "But yes."

"And Al's, Harry's son. This would make you two related."

"Please tell me this is a joke Rose." Al muttered. "Please tell me it's something you and Scorp cooked up!"

"It's not. You two are related." Rose said in that know it all voice. "But I'll just leave you two to bond." She smirked and then with a CRACK she disappeared.

Mr Dursley just gapped at the place where the redheaded girl had disappeared. He was reminded, unwillingly, of the 10 months he had spent with those freaks in 1996-97. He shuddered.

"Well." His nephew's son seemed to be struggling with words. "Let's start again with the introductions. I'm Albus Potter. But everyone calls me Al." Al put out his hand, again.

Mr Dursley didn't respond. He was staring at the boy, who was almost a carbon copy of his nephew, without that horrible scar.

Staring at him, Mr Dursley did the only thing a perfectly normal person would do. He turned around and walked quickly to his front door and slammed it shut on his great nephew.

Was he imagining things? Could this boy be a Potter? If he was...if it got out that they were related to a group of- well, he didn't think he could bear it.

After all;

Mr and Mrs Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading this story; if you'd just click the little review button then I'd be on top of the world! Thank you so much for reading. This is just how I pictured Al and Uncle Vernon meeting. It definitely wouldn't be on purpose, neither the Potters nor the Dursleys would have agreed to that. But I like to think that Vernon met at least one of his great niece/nephews. **

**Thanks so much for reading and a special thanks if you review. A special special thanks if you favourite and review!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
